


Happy 11/11!

by Chibimun



Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, The Spoony Experiment
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, THEY R IN LOVE..., The Pocky Game, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i believe this is called....."Schmoop"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibimun/pseuds/Chibimun
Summary: A fierce battle unfolds between long-time rivals.
Relationships: Dr. Insano/Linkara
Kudos: 13





	Happy 11/11!

**Author's Note:**

> listen to nemeses (feat. john roderick) by jonathan coulton  
extremely short, but i just realized it was pocky day and got influenced to write a little something!

This was it. The confrontation Insano had been waiting on for weeks now.

"You know I always win, Insano!" The hero grinned at him.

"Oh, really?" He snorted. "What if I've never really lost?" Linkara may be cocky at times, but he could be cockier by a long shot.

It was practically a staring contest. Nearly nose to nose, a battle of wits. Insano sharpened his glare (which of course, was a gesture that would be lost on nearly everyone but Linkara).

"I've been biding my time, and I do believe my grand plan is finally falling into place!"

Their faces inched closer. "Then how about you show me what you big scheme is, Doctor?" There was a fire in his eyes. "It's o--"

Insano darted forward, making his move. The hero was silenced with a sudden smooch on the lips! They parted, Insano holding the box of Pocky in the air triumphantly. "A-_ha!_ I told you I'd win, Linkara!"

He adjusted his hat, deciding to tease a little back. "You got me mid-line!"

"Oh, did I interrupt your little speech with my _dastardly _tactics? I'm obviously the superior at this game of yours!"

Linkara laughed, scooping him up in a hug. "That shows how evil you really are! You _stole_ that kiss from me!"

Insano hugged him back, moving his legs a little when he was lifted slightly off the floor. _"And_ the larger half of the snack! You know I'll go to any lengths to secure victory against my age-old nemesis!"

They continued on their back-and-forth for maybe a minute longer, as they always tended to do. Linkara was happy to play into Insano's love for theatrics, and Insano loved to give Linkara threats that were _much_ less dangerous than the ones he dealt with so regularly now. They were simply enjoying each other's company, when suddenly...

"You know, I think I have an idea." Insano grinned, fishing another stick out of the box. He sat down on the futon, patting the area next to him.

"A rematch, eh?" Linkara raised an eyebrow.

"A _fair_ rematch. Just for you, since you're so insistent on your morals, and all." He placed the Pocky between his teeth. "That is...unless you're afraid I'll win again?"

"I accept your challenge," Linkara said, always looking the part of the champion. He said down, taking position.

Insano raise a hand up beside them, counting down. _Three...two...one..._

The metaphorical pistol was shot! Insano practically dove forward, comping off as much as he could. Linkara sputtered, receiving yet another kiss and being nigh-tackled into a hug. "seems like I win again!" He cackled, face tinted pink. He sighed, fixing Linkara's hat for him. "I swear, every time I kiss you, I think I fall in love a little bit more."

Linkara blushed in turn, still messing with his trilby out of reflex. "Well, when you put it that way, I guess I this is the one time I don't have to worry about beating a villain."

The scientist grinned. "Maybe you'll beat me next time?"

And the hero kissed him before he could try again, the sound of sweet laughter filling the room.

**Author's Note:**

> yes this was pointlessly sappy but consider........love is nice. sometimes u wamt a kissy.  
it was very short, but i hope you enjoyed it! i wrote the original draft in like...under an hour, so i think its pretty good, comparatively :]


End file.
